A Night fury's love
by kitten655
Summary: Julia finds herself waking up to Hiccup and Astrid's voice and must find away to free the captured dragons on a strange island and free Toothless's love
1. Where am I?

"Hey it's 10pm, guess i should go to bed." i tell myself.' good night dad!"

"Good night Julia" he yells back. I put my glasses on the floor and i turn off the TV. I fall asleep in no more then 5 minutes.

"Hello...?" a strange voice says

"Poke her to see if she's alive." another voice says. I open my foggy eyes to see two unfamiliar faces." oh hey she's up! I'm Hiccup." Hiccup? ahhh now i now i'm not home. i never heard of someone named Hiccup but in...wait a movie! My eyes clear up and i can see clearly now that that is Hiccup."That's Astrid"

"uhh...Hi" i say unsurely

"It's ok we're here to help" Astrid said calmly." You took quite i wack from a drangon's tail.

"What?! I got hit with a dragon's tail?

"Well toothless's tail. He really liked you and he spun around and hit you really hard..I wouldn't be shocked if you broke something. I try getting up to see if i'm ok, but when i stand up there is a small pain in my rib. I'll survive but this is most indeed real life...not a dream or an illusion.

"Toothless?" I say trying to hide my smile.

"Yeah, he's my dragon. Don't you have one?

"No" i whisper to myself frowning.

"Well ok, but we need to kind toothless he keeps running away"

"Maybe he found a lover." Astrid said jokingly

"Yeah right he's the only night fury, well that we know of." Hiccup says

"That you know of." I say butting in.

"Julia i never saw you here before, are you new here?" Astrid asks me.

"Well ahh... you can say that." i say to her. Hiccup makes a werid face at me.

"Well lets go find Toothless, Julia your gonna come because he really likes you. Better then Hiccup." Astrid says laughing

"Hey i'm right here!" Hiccup says.

"Ok, sure! Lets find Toothless." i say. We start walking to a big ditch with a lake in it.

"Hey look there's Toothless!" Hiccup says happily."Wait! What's with him?" Hiccup says pulling us all behind a big rock."It can't be!"


	2. Secret Admirer

What's that with toothless?! Hiccup says shockingly.  
"I...Don't know." Astrid said.  
"It look looks like another Night fury." I say walking out from under the rock. Hiccup pulls me back again."What? he most likely won't see me."  
"Well we need to see what's going on before walking around like we didn't see anything." Hiccup says to me still looking a Toothless. I start making my way down the hill hiding at every rock so the two night furys wont see me.  
"Be careful!" Astrid says trying to whisper quitly but loud enough so i can hear. I get to the ground right next to the lake. I see a medium sized rock across the lake so i dive in the freezing water. Thank god for my dad making me take swimming lessons when i'm a kid. I can hold my breath for almost 3 minutes! Toothless hears the splashes and looks to where i just dived in and then he looks up to see if anyone was watching. He sees no one and plays with the other Night Fury again. i come out of the water right in front of the rock and i cut my cheek a little. i peek over the rock to see what their doing. When i lift my head up Toothless and the other Night Fury who i decided to call Sammy are in a "huddle" and they fall asleep. I signal to Hiccup and Astrid to come done and i swim across the lake trying to make as less noise as i can. When i finally get across the lake i told them that he** DEFINITELY** is in love with Sammy.  
"B-but where did she come from?" Astrid said unsure with herself.  
"Other islands?" Hiccup says still trying to piece it together.  
"Maybe. Maybe there are even more on other islands! We have to look!" I say exictedly.  
"Well... we'll look tomorrow." Hiccup says. Toothless and Sammy start waking up so we all run back to the village before Toothless beats us there. By the time we get to the village it's about 8:30 and Toothless still didnt come back."It's gonna take awhile. He can't fly alone, remember.  
"Hey look there he is! Toothless! How's my big buddy doing?" i say happily. Toothless starts to play around with me and i make sure that he doesn't take me up with his tail again.  
"Julia, Do you have a place to sleep?" Astrid asks me.  
"No. I think I'm gonna stay here with toothless." I answer. Toothless tries to smile but he ends up looking like a dying deer."Aww, Toothless." I lean over and give him a hug.  
"Ok well i got to get home before my dad disowns me. Night guys." Hiccup says running toward his house.  
"Me too minus the disowning part. Night Julia." Astrid said throwing fish into her dragons pen. Toothless makes a little fire bed and lays down in it putting the small flames out. I lay on him and we both fall asleep slowly. All i had in my mind is that i wouldn't mind staying here for awhile. But i'd miss my friends a lot.


	3. The Discovery

When i wake up I don't see Toothless anywhere all i see is a open door and a trail of fish bones."Toothless!?" I yell out the open door. "Toothless!? Where is he? He might be at the place from yesterday."

"Hey To- Where's Toothless?" Hiccup says with a bucket of fish.

"Ahh... I have nooooo idea. I woke up and he wasn't here but i think he's in that ditch thing again, but we need to get Astrid and visit all those islands to see if there are any other Night furies left."

"But i need Toothless to fly! How do i get to the other islands without him?" Hiccup says with a whine.

"Hey guys...ahhhh where's Toothless?" Astrid says walking in.

"He's with his dragon Juliette." Hiccup says unhappily.

"Oh come on! He's the only one of his kind that you guys know of. Maybe they are the only two." I say running my mouth.

"B-but i feel like Toothless isn't paying attention to me anymore. Like he doesn't know i exist." Hiccup says frowning. Toothless comes running in with a piece of cloth." What is it boy?"

"Uhhh that's not any of our cloths..." Astrid said.

"Umm I think we need to hurry!" I say running with toothless."Come on i think Sammy's in troble!" i shout back to them i jump on toothless's back and grab Hiccup's hand wo grabs Astrid up onto Toothless."Take us to were we need to go buddy." i say petting the side of his neck.

"I never saw these islands before." Hiccup says.

"Ya me too." Astrid replies.

"Hey guys, look!" I say sadly "There are cages and cages filled with night furys!" Toothless gives a little screech making some of the night Furies look up. I can see the sorrow in their eyes."We have to help them!" i direct Toothless onto a mountain ledge so we can come up with a plan.

"Look. I never saw anyone in our village wear anything close to that. What is it?" The people wore light colored cloths." Their walking around like they accomplished something."

"I don't know how they are but what if they take toothless?" Hiccup says worriedly

"They won't see him" i say looking at the green plants behind Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" He says.

"You'll see!" i say with a smile. I rip off the leaves on the bush and start taping the to Toothless untill he is covered with green."There it's all forestry and there are a lot of bushes they'll just think he's another bush." Toothless makes a weird noise that sounds like he's agreeing with me."You think this will work toothless?"

"Well he does blend in. At least they wont find him right away if at all." Astrid tells Hiccup

"Is everyone ready?" I ask before jumping off the cliff.


End file.
